A screw finder may be aligned with a screwdriver such that a bit of the screwdriver is also aligned with a screw disposed in the screw finder. Once the bit is aligned with the screw, the screwdriver can drive the screw using the bit. Screw finders and screwdrivers are typically used in the manufacture of hard drives. As hard drives become increasingly smaller (and hence the screws used to fasten components to manufacture the hard drives), it is important to increase the precision and accuracy of the alignment between the bits and the screws. A bit can be tilted and/or shifted out of position with respect to a screw, thereby causing the bit to scrape or strip the head of the screw and/or to drive the screw at an undesired angle into a component. In such a scenario, undesired particles may be shed from the screw, the bit, and/or the component, resulting in contamination of a hard drive. It is therefore desirable to couple screwdrivers to screw finders such that the bits can maintain accurate alignment with the screws.